cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of Clinkham Wood
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ The Constitution of the United Provinces of Clinkham Wood (Dutch:Grondwet van de Verenigde Provincies van Hout Clinkham) is the supreme law of the United Provinces. It was promulgated on 28 May 2008, but was suspended during the war with the Herring Empire from the 3rd of July to the 24th July 2008. Text of the Constitution Preamble We the People of the United Provinces, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United Provinces of Clinkham Wood. Article I: Parliament Recognising that: 1. The Parliament of the United Provinces of Clinkham Wood has sovereign and uncontrollable authority in making, confirming, enlarging, restraining, abrogating, repealing, reviving, and expounding of laws, concerning matters of all possible denominations, ecclesiastical, or temporal, civil, military, maritime, or criminal, it can, in short, do every thing that is not naturally impossible. House of Commons The undoubted rights and privileges of the House of Commons: *Freedom of speech; *Freedom from arrest (except in criminal matters); *Access of the House of Commons to the Stadtholder (via the Speaker);and *That the most favourable construction should be placed upon the deliberations of the House of Commons. All candidates must be at least eighteen years old; there are no term limits. Members serve four-year terms; elections are held every four years, or earlier in the relatively rare case that the Federal Assembly is being dissolved prematurely by the Stadtholder. The Federal Assembly can be dissolved by the Stadtholder on the recommendation of the First Minister if the latter has lost a vote of confidence in the House of Commons. Federal Council The undoubted rights and privilages of the Federal Council: *Freedom of Speech; *Freedom from arrest (except from criminal matters); *Access of the Federal Council to the Stadtholder (via the Speaker);and *That the most favourable construction should be placed in the deliberations of the Federal Council. All candidates must be at least eighteen years old; there are no term limits. Members serve four year terms; representatives are appointed every four years by the governments of the states. Article II: State Prerogative The State prerogative is the collective name for a collection of powers belonging to the Statdholder which have no statutory basis. In practice, by convention, most of the prerogatives are directly exercised by ministers, or at any rate on the advice of ministers. Among the powers possessed by the Stadtholder of the United Provinces under the State Prerogative are: *The appointment and dismissal of ministers; *The dissolution of parliament and the calling of elections; *Clemency and pardon; *The award of dignities and honours; *The declaration of war; *The declaration of an emergency; *The grant of Charters of Incorporation; *The minting of coinage; *The issue and revocation of passports; *The expulsion of a foreign national from the United Provinces; *The creation of new common law courts; *The creation of new universities; *The appointment of bishops and archbishops in the Church of the United Provinces; *The printing of the authorised Church of the United Provinces version of the Bible; *The publication of all statutes, legislative instruments and Orders-in-Council; existing and new *The exercise of jurisdiction over numerous Royal foundations of all kinds; *The appointment of Federal Commissions and Officers for any purposes Article III: Government The Stadtholder is the head of state and government He is the symbol of national power and unity. He shall preside over Parliament , supervise Ministry activity, represent the United Provinces domestically and abroad, and serve in the best interests of the state as the chief government representative of the people. He is Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of United Provinces. The Ministry of Defense (MOD) shall perform all necessary functions to ensure the security and defense of United Provinces. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs (Foreign Office) shall represent the diplomatic hand of United Provinces. The Ministry shall negotiate treaties and agreements, establish embassies, work towards cease-fires, secure peace and assistance, and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate foreign policy. The Ministry of Home Affairs (Home Office) shall oversee all internal affairs and institutions of United Provinces. The Ministry shall supervise trade, the acceptance or denial of new trade offers, media productions and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate internal policy. The Ministry of Finance (MOF) shall maintain the financial assets of United Provinces. The Ministry shall administer aid and loans and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate financial status. The Ministry of Justice (MOJ) shall maintain all prisons around the state and facilitate the enforcement of law. The Ministry of Health (MOH) shall maintain and opertate the health services of United Provinces, ensure the excellent running of hospitals and clinics and ensure the health of the United Provinces citizens. The Ministry of Transport (MOT) shall maintain and operate all roads ans traffic facilities in United Provinces Article IV: War The United Provinces will not commit unprovoked acts of aggression and shall only commit to war in response to acts of aggression, real or threatened, or the financial facilitation thereof, against the United Provinces, or her allies. In the event of such acts of violence, the Stadtholder, shall move for a declaration of war by presenting all necessary reasoning and recorded events to Parliament for review. Upon appropriate review, Parliament shall determine whether or not a declaration of war is appropriate. An alliance body may override any declaration of war via referenda. Upon protest of the Parliamentry declaration of war, a twenty-four hour debate period shall begin followed by a twenty-four hour vote. A two-thirds (2/3) majority is required to override a declaration of war by Parliament. Parliament will declare peace via a similar twenty-four (24) hour poll. Other military action 1. The Ministry of Defense may conduct military action against any nation or alliance that commits acts of violence or the financial facilitation of violence against United Provinces, her allies, or other nations not specifically allied with the United Provinces. The Stadtholder may order the cessation of any military action conducted under this subsection. 2. The Minister of Defense may conduct military action against nations that have not committed acts of violence or the financial facilitation of violence only with consent of the an alliance body. 3. The United Provinces witholds the right to nuclear first strike as a measure of security, the decision to commence a nuclear first strike is held by the Stadtholder alone, which he may use with advise from the Cabinet, Parliament and the Head of an alliance body. Article V: Amendments This document may be changed by an alliance body apart from Article's I, II, III Category:Clinkham Wood Category:Constitutional Documents